Twist Of Fate
by Reeves3
Summary: Yang is working at the bar one night when a dark haired woman arrives which sets both of their evenings into motion. For angie-collective on her 21st. Rated T for a bit of language. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: This fanfic is dedicated to angie-collective over on Tumblr because it was her 21st Birthday yesterday. Sorry your gift is a day late! I hope the length of the fic makes it up to you, haha.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this. I'm still working on Flour Child if you're curious about that and I shall update it soon.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twist Of Fate<strong>

At least more than four hundred people passed through the doors of The Little Sun Dragon nightclub between the opening hours of six in the evening and six in the morning the next day. Yang Xiao Long had worked many nights behind the bar tending to the public and had a clear view of all the people entering the club. In all the hours she had put in she had never seen a face to make her stop and stare until tonight.

Yang had simply reached up to grab a clear glass from the shelf above her head but froze upon noticing two golden lights at the entrance that certainly weren't from the lasers which created the colourful beams across the room. Her own lilac eyes, while only seemed in trance by the ichor orbs, somehow managed to take in the rest of the woman's beauty. Dark black tresses cascaded down past her shoulders which highlighted her fair complexion. She wore a purple halter neck dress and accessorised it with black ribbons around her neck and each wrist and completed it with black heeled shoes. Yang watched as the woman's left hand came up to rub her right arm apprehensively and Yang could have sworn she saw the black bow at the top of the woman's head twitch slightly but she figured it was most likely a trick of the light.

Her heart became slightly erratic and not in sync with the music she often got her blood pumping too. A mad idea popped into her mind when she thought about leaping over the bar, push through the crowds of dancing people and run over there just to introduce herself until her sanity kicked in and reminded her that would be stupid.

_'What is the matter with me? Yeah she's pretty but I don't know anything about her. She could be a right pain in the arse for all I know. Still I would like to say hello and find out for myself what she's like. I could-,'_

"Hey miss, my beer?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice next to her Yang's thoughts came to a halt and her gaze broke away from the new woman entering the room and turned to her customer. The man leaning against the bar was giving her a weird look and Yang realised she couldn't blame him. She had stood in front of him with her arm in the air staring off into space, mouth slightly agape, for the past few minutes.

"S-Sorry, let me get right on that."

She reached for the glass and poured the man his drink in exchange for his lien which she put in the till behind her. When Yang glanced back up at the entrance she saw that the black haired woman was gone and she let out a sigh. She scanned the people jumping up and down on the dance floor and the people sat in comfortable chairs around it and even the second floor railing where the private booths encircled the building.

_'Well so much for introducing myself,'_ she thought, dejected.

Yang started serving a few girls their requested drinks when out from the shadows the woman materialised to the right of the bar. Their eyes met and Yang felt her stomach flip. She watched as the woman sat down on one of the empty stools and took a look at the drinks menu.

"I'll be right there," Yang called to her, her voice a slight octave higher than normal.

She quickly finished off with the group of girls and made her way over to where the woman was sitting. Her head is turned away from Yang as she leans back and forth on her seat slightly as though searching for someone.

"So what can I get you?" Yang asked, brightly, with a smile on her face.

The woman's attention snapped back round to Yang. "Oh, I haven't picked yet."

Even over the noise in the club Yang still managed to pick up the woman's timid tones. She watched slightly bemused as the woman fumbled with the laminated leaflet and searched for a drink. Yang could tell she seemed out of place and out of her comfort zone so she decided to help her out and help put her at ease.

"Is this your first time at a nightclub?" Yang asked, curious.

She watched as the woman's cheeks tinged pink slightly as she stopped fiddling with the menu and laid it down on the bar and asked. "What gave me away?"

Yang shrugged. "Haven't seen you here before. My name's Yang."

The woman gave a shy smile. "I know."

Yang frowned wondering how this woman knew her name when she pointed to the nametag on Yang's shirt. The raven haired chuckled at what Yang realised was the brief look of confused expressed on her face before smiling at the woman laughing.

"I'm Blake," she introduced herself, calming her giggles. "And yes this is my first time at a place like this. I'm meeting someone I met online here but he's running late."

Yang's heart dropped slightly at the realisation this woman, Blake, was here for a date but she didn't let it discourage her from getting to know her.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon. In the meantime though, how about I take you through the best drinks?"

"Sure," Blake said, smiling.

Yang showed her down the menu of each drink and what it contained for a couple of minutes before she reached one of her favourites. "Oh Strawberry Sunrise, that's strawberries muddled together with ice, vodka, and lemonade topped with strawberries around the glass. A great drink to refresh your senses."

"That sounds nice, I'll have one of those please," Blake politely requested.

Yang grinned. "Coming right up."

She had the drink ready in under a minute and placed it in front of Blake but she didn't get to hang around for long as more customers came up to the bar wanting her attention. Yang busied herself making drinks and taking in money for half an hour but during that time she also kept an eye on Blake out of the corner of her eye and noticed she was still alone and had nearly finished her drink. Just as she thought about going over there and offer her another drink on the house for being stood up a tall muscular man approached Blake from behind.

"Hey I'm here, you're Blake, right?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Blake jumped in her seat and turned around to face the man with brown hair and eyes.

"Yes, I am. Hi Cardin."

Yang watched as the man suddenly enveloped Blake in a hug that she clearly wasn't expecting or reciprocating and noticed him squeezing her close to her. Her eyes narrowed as Yang realised he was doing it to get a feel of her body. If she wasn't keeping an eye on Blake before she certainly was going to now.

Blake pushed herself out the hug as Yang made her way over and the man, Cardin, sat down on the stool next to Blake. Yang got a good whiff of alcohol already on his clothes.

"What can I get you?" She asked, catching Blake's eyes and saw her flash her eyes wide, telling her silently that she really hadn't been expecting that hug at all.

"Yeah I'll have a pint of beer and she'll have the same," Cardin spoke up with a slight slur.

Blake looked up alarmed. "I actually don't like beer."

Cardin wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders. "Nonsense every girl loves a good strong one to make her night great if you know what I mean."

Both Yang and Blake visibly cringed and while Blake tried to remove herself from Cardin's arm Yang made herself busy by pouring one pint of beer and making another Strawberry Sunrise for Blake. Bringing the drinks over Yang placed them on the counter and Cardin didn't seem to realise Blake didn't have a beer and picked up his own drink and drowned half of it in one go. Blake took her drink and gave Yang a thankful look.

"So how come you're late?" Blake asked Cardin, as he dug out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"I was having drinks with friends and lost track of the time. I'm sorry about that darling but at least I'm here now," Cardin explained, with a wink.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "And you won't be here for long. Thank you for paying for my drink but I don't think this will work out."

Yang widened her eyes with surprise at Blake's sudden boldness but Cardin wasn't impressed. The arm wrapped around Blake's shoulders suddenly tightened as he brought her in closer to him.

"Don't be like that love. Come on I'm here now and we can have a good time. Although if you want to leave we can certainly have an even better time at my place."

Yang was pulled away to serve someone but she did manage to hear Blake decline his offer through gritted teeth. She couldn't have been away for more than two minutes when she heard Blake cry out in pain. Numerous people turned to the direction of the distress and saw Cardin holding on to Blake's right hand and was bending it back so far it had clearly broke. He was making her beg for mercy but Blake, through her pain, slid off the chair she was on and picked it up. She grabbed it at one of the legs under the base of the seat and rammed it upwards straight into Cardin's nose. Yang ran towards them and freed herself from behind the bar before grabbing Cardin, knocking him to the floor and pinned him there.

"SUN! JAUNE!" She hollered for the bouncers.

"Argh, get off me bitch," Cardin growled thickly, through a bloodied nose.

"Shut up," Yang shouted at him, pressing a hand to his head to keep it down on the hardwood floor. Two blond men burst forth through the small crowd that had gathered and quickly took over Yang's place to keep Cardin restrained. Free from having to hold Cardin down Yang quickly made her way over to Blake where she stood leaning against the bar clutching her wrist that was starting to swell and bruise.

"Let me get you some ice," Yang mentioned. Blake nodded and Yang ran round behind the bar to grab an ice pack. She noticed there were some people wanting drinks so she quickly looked around and saw another member of her staff nearby. "Junior, serve these people, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, gruffly.

Yang rushed back to Blake, as Junior took her place behind the bar, and handed the ice pack over. Blake placed it around her wrist and let out a hiss of pain as unshed tears shimmered in her eyes. Lilac eyes glared daggers at Cardin as he lay next to the broken stool.

"Jaune, Sun, take him to the backroom and call the police and show them the CCTV footage from cameras F and G, they'll have clear shots of what happened, I'm taking this woman to the hospital."

Blake lifted her head. "Oh no, it's fine, you really don't have to do that."

Yang arched an eyebrow at her. "You've had two Strawberry Sunrises this evening and your wrist is broken meanwhile I haven't had a drop of alcohol and my wrists are perfectly intact. I think I'm the better one to drive you to A&E."

Her mouth parted slightly to probably argue some more but her wrist must have caused Blake some pain as she winced and nodded her head. Sun and Jaune wrestled Cardin up off the floor and led him to the backroom as Sun got out his scroll to ring the police. Yang put an attentive arm around Blake's waist and started to lead her outside. Neptune stood stationed at the front doors guarding them and deciding how many people could go in or not. He gave a nod to Yang as she walked out with Blake which she gave in return.

The pair of them walked down the street a little ways and into the car park towards Yang's yellow Beetle. Yang fished out her keys from her trouser pocket and unlocked it, making sure to open the passenger door so Blake could get in without using her hands too much, before closing it too once she was inside and clambering in the car herself on the driver's side.

"Is your car here in the lot?" Yang asked, reaching across to help Blake plug-in her seatbelt.

"No, I arrived by taxi," answered Blake, keeping the ice firmly pressed to her wrist.

"Wise choice. A lot of our visitors don't seem to heed that advice and we usually find them passed out by their car come morning. Also good job I didn't bring Bumblebee today," said Yang, starting up the car.

"Bumblebee?" Blake questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"My motorbike," Yang answered, backing out from her spot.

"Ah," said Blake. "Yeah that really wouldn't have been good."

"So how on Remnant did he end up doing that to your wrist? I was going to tell him to give you some personal space but then those people came up asking for drinks and I didn't get chance."

Yang got her little car on the road and started heading towards the hospital. To see a police car driving towards The Little Sun Dragon on the opposite side of the road made her smile.

"He said he was going to take me home and I refused so I put out my hand to try to shove him away but he grabbed on to it and twisted it back," answered Blake. As they drove on the streetlights brought some light into the car as Yang drove under their beams of light which Blake used those brief moments to see how her wrist was.

Yang shook her head. "Asshole doesn't even being to describe him. I've seen my fair share of bad first dates at the club, hell I've had my fair share of bad dates, but this one takes the cake. What even made you want to meet him? You said you met him online, right?"

Blake sighed. "He seemed nicer on his profile."

"They always do," mentioned Yang, knowingly. "A couple of years back I met my ex on a dating site and on it they said they were fun and laidback. She turned out to be a complete and utter control freak who wouldn't let me leave her sight for a second."

"You're gay?" Blake asked, giving Yang an inquisitive stare.

"Umm yeah, it's not a problem is it?" Yang asked, suddenly nervous that Blake could be homophobic.

"Not at all," Blake replied. "I'm bi myself actually."

"Well yeah I kind of figured that since your date didn't go well," Yang joked. Blake gave her a deadpanned stare which Yang couldn't help chuckling at.

"You know what I mean," Blake ground out, even though the corners of her lips twitched up.

Yang laughed. "Yeah I do, I'm sorry I just couldn't resist that, but if you think that's bad you should hear my puns. Everyone hates them but I think they're punderful."

At this Blake couldn't hold her laughter in and Yang thought it was the greatest sound ever. So much more pleasing to the ears than the music she had to listen to all night at work. She smiled at the woman next to her.

"Wait you actually thought that was good?"

Blake shook her head, still amused. "No, it was terrible, but it was so bad it was funny."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yang decided, beaming.

They arrived at the hospital within ten minutes and Yang quickly found a place to park before getting out and helping Blake out too. Together they headed to the A&E entrance and walked up to the desk while people waited in the seating area behind them. The receptionist handed Blake a form to fill in before she could see a doctor so Yang and Blake quickly sat down in one of the seats to answer the questions.

"Here, let me write," offered Yang, taking the clipboard and pen off Blake as she tried to balance it on her knee.

"Thanks," murmured Blake, appreciatively.

Yang leaned the clipboard on her legs and hovered the pen over the paper.

"Name?" She asked Blake.

"Blake Belladonna." Yang scribbled it down in the allocated space.

"Date of Birth?"

"March 22nd 2013."

"Sweet, my birthday's in June that year. That'll make you twenty-four then."

"Indeed so," answered Blake.

"Race...human."

"Faunus."

Yang frowned and blinked at the paper before turning to stare at Blake. Her eyes gazed around her face to search for what animal trait she had.

"What? But I don't see-." A puff of air escaped Blake's lips as she sighed and Yang's eyes widened when she saw the bow on top of Blake's head wriggle slightly. "Oh. Ohh, wow, cool. Why do you hide them?"

The blonde nearly coiled in fright at the sharp glare she received and realised immediately she had touched upon a sensitive subject.

"Never mind," she muttered, sheepishly. Yang bowed her head and focused on the form on her lap but her eyes couldn't help glancing back at Blake and she saw her looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Blake uttered.

Yang shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked."

Blake tapped her foot and she bit her lip.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked, with a slight tinge of concern in her voice.

"Not at all," Yang repeated Blake's reply from earlier, with a soft smile. Blake's cheeks shaded red slightly and she gave a small smile in return.

They filled out the rest of the information together, address, allergies, and the cause of wound where Yang wanted to write _'asshole'_ before Blake reminded her that would probably give doctors the wrong impression. Eventually everything was filled out on the form and Yang got up to go hand it over to the receptionist before sitting back down next to Blake to play the waiting game. However as she got closer to Blake the smile she had worn was gone and was replaced with a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worrying if the owner of the nightclub will charge me for destruction of property," Blake admitted.

Yang let out a laugh so loud it caught everyone's attention. She waited for the stares to stop before leaning in close to Blake and reassured with a whisper. "Relax you don't have to worry about that."

"How can you be so sure? It's got me on tape clearly breaking the stool against Cardin," Blake hissed back, shaking her head.

"You can relax because I'm the owner of The Little Sun Dragon and I'm not pressing charges against you. It's just a stool and we have plenty more out back."

The look of surprise on Blake's face was nearly enough to make Yang laugh again but she didn't and simply smiled waiting for Blake to say something.

"T-Then how come you run the bar if you're the owner?" She spluttered out, still in shock.

Yang grinned. "I'm a people person. I like meeting new people and making new friends plus it brings a smile on my face seeing all the people enter my club for a good time."

"I see," nodded Blake. "How did you come to start the business?"

"Well I knew the guy who used to own the building and he got into some trouble with the wrong people so he asked me for help because he didn't want to lose his business. So I thought _'hey why don't I buy it off him? He has the money then to pay back the people he owed and I'll keep him on as staff.' _So after my little sister's girlfriend loaned me some money, I brought the building, redesigned it and paid her back within the first year," explained Yang.

"That's incredible," Blake admired, making it Yang's turn to blush up to her roots.

"Thanks, so what do you do?" She inquired, generally interested.

"I work full-time at a bookstore during the week and part-time at the weekends at a café."

Before Yang could ask any more questions to find out more about Blake's life a voice over the intercom sounded out requesting Miss Belladonna go to room two. Blake got up leaving Yang alone in the waiting area with a load of strangers so she picked up the nearest out of date magazine and started to read.

As much as she tried to concentrate on the latest celebrity wedding that happened six years ago Yang couldn't stop her mind drifting to Blake. The faunus woman had certainly done a number on Cardin's nose but she had also done a number on Yang's heart. She had never been this attracted to someone so quickly before and Yang realised to pass up on an opportunity to see if Blake was interested in her would be crazy.

Forty five minutes passed by until Blake reappeared with her wrist bandaged up and in a cast. Yang had been lounged out across three seats idly picking at the cotton on the chairs when she spotted Blake and quickly got up to rush over to her.

"Hey, so what did the doctors say?"

"It'll take about six to eight weeks to heal," Blake answered, grudgingly.

"Damn that blows," Yang expressed. She ran a hand through her golden mane of hair as Blake nodded in agreement. Walking outside together into the cold air they quickly hurried to Yang's car and now that Blake had a free hand again she let herself in this time. They warmed themselves up with the heater on as Blake gave directions to Yang towards her home.

It was another ten minutes further away from the nightclub when Yang pulled up to a block of apartments. Blake didn't say anything when Yang got out the car and followed her to the door. They came to a stop out the front and Blake turned around to face Yang.

"Thank you so much for tonight. It was really nice meeting you," she breathed, her eyes twinkling like stars.

Yang gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah, you too, and it really wasn't a problem so don't worry about it."

They stared at each other for a moment before they both awkwardly held out their arms to hug each other which they did. Lavender filled Yang's nose which made her feel all warm inside and reluctant to let go but she did when she felt Blake start to pull away.

"Well goodnight." Blake said in a manner as though she was about to leave but instead she stayed rooted on spot staring up at Yang.

"Goodnight," Yang bid farewell. She walked away, strolling back to her car and made it half way up the path before she turned around.

"Oh," Yang mentioned, watching Blake quickly grabbing the closing door to keep it open. "You should swing by the club at some point tomorrow. We open an hour early than opening times to get things ready but I'll tell Sun that I'm expecting you. You need to pick up your coat after all."

"But I didn't come wit-oh." Blake suddenly smiled brightly showing her pearly white teeth. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Soooo what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review and let me know.**

**Take care!**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
